Ways to Gain Aang's Trust
by blue-eyed-redhead
Summary: Zuko doesn't feel trusted by Aang see what he does to resolve this little problem.
1. Chapter 1

Five Ways to Gain Aang's Trust

**A.N : Hi everyone, I would just like to thank all of my reviewers from my past story. And I would like to congratulate my cousin .Monkey who just wrote her first ff so you should really check that out. And I edited my FF so it would be more like a story and least like a list. Enjoy****.**

One day after Zuko befriended them, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Katara and Zuko took a little break to rest after several hours wandering around the earth nation. Aang and Katara decided to go look for some wood that Aang and Zuko would use to start the fire while Toph would go look for some food.

Zuko and Sokka were left at the camp site alone. But just the mention of food made Sokka's mouth water and his stomach growl. '_I hope she brings back some delicious meat, oh and maybe some…' _his thoughts were interrupted by the fierce howl of a coyote in the distance. He ran and hid behind Zuko. They had become very close, so Zuko didn't really mind but when Sokka started saying:

"Zuko I'm scared, kill it, kill it, KILL IT FOR ME. "

Zuko thought that Sokka has gone a bit insane so he threatened to burn off his eyebrows if he didn't shut up right away. Sokka liked his eyebrows, so he decided to stop right away. Zuko and Sokka acted like nothing happened and Zuko swore to not tell anybody what happened.

About an hour later Aang, Katara and Toph returned with three geese and five large logs. When all the food was cooked, (thanks to Zuko and Aang's fire bending) Zuko and Sokka dove for the goose legs. They ended up getting three legs each.

It started to get dark so everyone went to bed, well everyone except for Zuko. He still didn't think that Aang trusted him, but he didn't blame him, he used to try to kidnap him and attempt to kill him. He wanted him to trust him but he had no idea how to.

He tried to wake up Sokka who was mumbling something about chicken in his sleep. Sokka was a super heavy sleeper, so Zuko had to burn his butt to wake him up. Sokka screamed and ran to the lake to cool down his butt. Good thing everyone else was a heavy sleeper too or they would have woken up. After about 20 minutes Sokka returned in a huff. He screamed

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING"

Zuko explained to him what he thought about Aang's trust. It was a miracle Sokka actually understood at least half of the stuff Zuko was telling him!

Today was Sokka's lucky day, he had an idea!

"All you have to do is get a bunch of things that would make him mad and make sure you never do them and see if it will work."

"Okay, we can try it."

Zuko said unsurely. Zuko grabbed a piece of paper nearby, and they started to brainstorm a bit. So far they got:

Steal his staff

Tell him that Katara is in love with Zuko

Call him an airhead

Sokka and Zuko were stuck. S o they decided to write some things that Zuko has done to make Aang mad. They got a few results like:

Kidnap him

Call him a failure

Talk about how weak his people were

But it wasn't good enough so they went to things that would embarrass him. They found:

Sing "Aang and Katara sitting in a tree…"

Scream "Everyone the Avatar is right here"

They kept brainstorming but they fell asleep.

**an:I am so sorry it was so boring; it is pretty hard to find things that make him mad. He is usually so happy. I was thinking of erasing my 10 ways to make Aang mad story please tell me in your reviews. This is not a one shot. Thank you for reading please review:9 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction, I really appreciate it! I am updating pretty late but I am going to try to make it as good as it can be. Oh yeah and I am going to make Zuko a little more stupid than he is in the show and the book. Enjoy. XD**

That morning everyone was awake except Zuko and Sokka. They looked like they were having good dreams but for everyone watching them, it was a nightmare. They were each hugging each other in a weird way: Sokka was cuddling with Zuko's feet and Zuko had Sokka's feet. But Sokka's feet had about a centimetre of mud attached to them, well they all hoped it was mud because Zuko was about to kiss them. Thank goodness Katara was there to use her water bending before he could because even the flies were dying because of how gross it was.

When Zuko woke he let out an ear piercing shriek of terror and jumped about twenty feet back away from the terrible feet and started running. Five minutes later Sokka woke up and yelled "Katara! Why did you do that, I was having an amazing dream where I was dancing with steak while eating a chicken in Meatland" He said starting to cry that it was the end of his dream while everyone started to laugh at Sokka's stupidity.

When he finally got over Meatland, Sokka asked

"Where is Zuko?"

"He went to wash out his mouth in the lake"

Sokka looked confused at Aang's answer. Aang knew that face very well and explained how Sokka and Zuko were sleeping and how Zuko nearly kissed Sokka's 'mud and/or poo feet'. Sokka looked disgusted and embarrassed at the same time and when Zuko returned, he looked the same way. Zuko asked

"Sokka, when was your last bath and what is on YOUR FEET?"

"Ummm... I think my last bath was about three weeks ago, and I honestly have no clue what is on my feet."

Sokka answered in his usual not sure what's going on around him voice.

Everyone looked totally disgusted, so Katara and Zuko got a place where he can bathe in the lake. Zuko made sure it would be warm while Katara would create a tidal wave and threaten to send it to him if he tried to get out of the lake. They got Sokka in the lake and when Katara left to eat Zuko held Sokka back from eating all the food Toph found yesterday and Zuko told him:

"I still don't think Aang trusts me, I didn't do anything on the list and nothing changed."

Sokka looked disappointed that his plan didn't actually work. But it didn't work because Zuko never did those things or at least not anymore.

When Sokka was finished bathing, Zuko and Sokka went to try to find some shelter or a village or something because it started to rain.

On the way there, the two boys decided to let someone in on their problem. They were very desperate. They couldn't let Katara in yet, she still didn't trust Zuko that much. So they were forced to let Toph in on the secret. But they had no idea how to. So they asked Aang how he got her to trust him but he didn't really answer. His exact words were:

"Well I didn't really do anything, I just saw she was struggling and I helped her."

He told Sokka what Aang said to him. Sokka said he would gain her trust for him.

About a day later Sokka saw that *poor little* Toph was struggling with about 20 pounds of firewood. He thought that this could be the perfect chance to gain her trust. When he went to help her, he asked:

"Do you need some help Toph?"

"I don't need any help by someone who can't do third grade math!"

"I can so do third grade math, if you haven't noticed I passed third grade!"

Toph shrugged and handed the proud Sokka half of the five foot long firewood that they would cut up when they got back to the camp. It was actually easier to get along with Toph then Sokka thought it would be, well if you get pass the name calling anyway.

When Sokka thought Toph trusted him enough he called a meeting with Zuko asking if he wanted to tell her that day or the next. Zuko decided to get it over with the next day so he can practice what he would say, to the woodland frogs.

-X-

The next day Zuko was so unsure about the meeting he called with Toph and Sokka but he knew he had to deal with his nervousness.

When Toph showed up in the hideout that they had chosen, she was all excited, no one ever told her secrets that she had to keep top secret. Then when Zuko explained what the problem was, the smile quickly left her face and she had that 'Are you kidding me' look on her face.

Sokka found out that Toph totally adores detective work and thought of an excuse of how they could get her to help them out with their big problem of trust.

"Toph, you do know that this is sort of like a detectives work, right?"

Sokka said, with his dumb little smirk on his face. Toph's face light up at the words: "detectives work".

"Are you telling the truth? If I do this I am sort of like a detective?"

"Yeah, and I guess this would be sort of like, like... A MISSION for you, if you help us of course."

Zuko said with a little playful smile on his face. Of course detective T. agreed and they have another meeting for ideas tomorrow.

Zuko was having some thoughts and ideas when he overheard Aang talking to Katara. They were talking about how they can make themselves stronger.

He noticed how Aang always listened to what Katara was saying Katara. He had an idea!

**Sorry, Sokka was so ooc. I had to use him ****'****cause it would be too obvious if it was Zuko (he already burnt her foot in the series).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**I have started a new little story that I will be posting soon. Sorry it took so long for me to update I have had a pretty busy couple of months with school and everything. Sorry again. Please enjoy! **

"Tell us!"

Sokka and Toph said at the exact same time at their next meeting.

"It may seem a little risky, but it's our only chance to gain his trust."

"Well what is it, and why are you so paranoid that he doesn't trust you?"

Asked Toph in a clueless tone with a strange look in her emerald green eyes. Was it actually concern, for Zuko?

"I guess it's because he never embraces that I really even exist."

Toph looked like she understood, but Sokka on the other hand was fast asleep on the floor. Zuko rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Oh! That sort of clears it up for me but Mr. Drool here didn't quite get it. Once again what is your IDEA!"

"Well it's…Uh…"

Zuko whispered something in Toph's ear.

Toph looked impressed with the plan, maybe she even admired it.

"What do you think? Is too sneaky or something? Too risky maybe?"

Suddenly Sokka woke up with that clueless look on his face that he always gets. Toph ignored sleeping ugliness and smirked.

"That is not too sneaky, if anything it's not sneaky enough."

"What do you mean it may not be sneaky enough?"

"Well, I have done sneakier. But I like your plan."

Suddenly Sokka, the queen of snores woke up with his eyes all heavy.

"So what was the plan?"

He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Well, don't you ever notice Aang does anything Katara asks?"

"And he also always listens to her."

Toph added.

"Well if we can get Katara to trust me than Aang will feel like he can trust me."

Sokka had a 'there's a problem with your plan' face.

"Well good luck with that, Katara trusts you as much as a robber trusts a guard dog."

Said Sokka with the same face as before.

"Well she's your sister what can we do?"

**Sorry it was so short but I didn't have much time to write so thanks for reading please press the magical little button down there and write a review.**

**Thanks.**

**Blue-eyed-redhead**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people,**

**Okay I may not be posting anything soon. I'm trying to concentrate on school and this fanfic. Please enjoy.**

"Well Katara always liked someone else to cook. Back at home she always complained that I never cooked." Sokka replied.

"He's right, you know, whenever I help her cook she gets really happy. And plus it would be easier for you because if you make soup or chicken or something, all you have to do is your little fire dippity-doo and, boom it's cooked" Toph added confidently.

Zuko didn't look so confident. He had a problem: he can't cook or bake or brew anything. So he told them:

"The only thing I can make that won't make you sick is probably the jasmine tea that my uncle Iroh made at his tea shop."

Sokka's jaw dropped, the same thing happened to Toph's jaw. After they picked their jaws off the ground both of them said at the same time:

"SHE LOVES JASMINE TEA."

"But she can never find it."Sokka added.

"That's the best plan idea ever, Sokka. Only one problem we don't have any of the ingredients needed to prepare it. We need a jasmine flower that can only be found at the bottom of the river."Said Zuko disappointedly.

Both Toph and Zuko stared at Sokka and smiled their devious little smile of theirs.

"Oh, no, I am not diving into a river to get a stupid flower for some tea. Why can't you do it yourself Zuko?"asked Sokka.

"Well I would but if there was an emergency I wouldn't be able to fire-bend for a day. I can't risk that."

"What about you Toph?"

"Hello… don't you remember." answered Toph waving her hands in front of her eyes to indicate that she was blind.

"Right"

-x-

Zuko brought Sokka to the nearest river in a little bathing suit that was way too small for him.

"You owe me big time!" shouted the cold Sokka.

"Stop being such a baby Sokka." remarked Zuko annoyed.

"I don't want to" whined Sokka. "Anyways, it smells bad and I won't be able to find it. I won't be able to see, it'll burn my eyes they are very sensitive. Oh, well."

"Here" Said Zuko, handing Sokka some goggles. He knew that Sokka would try to get out of it, so he came prepared.

"Well, I don't know what the Jasmine flower looks like." Said Sokka.

Zuko gave him a picture of the beautiful flower.

**Sorry it was so short I have a lot of work at school, and sorry it took me so long to post it again school now plz press that magical little button down there and comment and favorite pweas.**

**Thanx 4 reading.**

**Chow**


End file.
